


Freedom Comes In A Little Blue Box

by Moons_Unspoken_Prophecy



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Binder Eli Clark | Seer, Clarity Naib Subedar | Mercenary, Crystalline | Luchino, Fool's Heart Mike Morton | Acrobat, Fool's Heart is a hallucination of Jarhead's, Fool's heart is an ass, Hallucinations, Hypnotist Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Hypnotist is also an ass, Jarhead Norton Campbell | Prospector, M/M, Mentioned Margaretha Zelle | Female Dancer, Mentioned Tracy Reznik | Mechanic, Operating Table | Soul Weaver, Panic Attacks, Rorschach Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Survivors Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Unspoken_Prophecy/pseuds/Moons_Unspoken_Prophecy
Summary: Clarity's been visiting Jarhead without anyone else within the hospital knowing for months, but now hes beginning to notice the distaste Jarhead's got for the place. Can he help the former prospector escape? Or will Jarhead  and his friends be condemned to die in this horrible place?
Relationships: Clarity/Jarhead, Rorschach/Binder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore how the rest of the secon half of this chapter got bolded LMAO im still getting used to ao3 formatting NCSNCSNCS

Leaves crunch under the male's shoes as he walks past the towering statue in the courtyard of the hospital. 

Technically speaking, the male in question, "Jarhead", as the only two doctors in the hospital itself addressed him, wasn't even supposed to be out of his room this late at night, but it wasn't really like that was much of a concern to him. Sure, he'd needed to carefully sneak out of his own room and subsequently outside, but he'd done so successfully. 

On to his next objective. Jarhead's eyes scan the air for the familiar blue butterfly the patient had gotten accustomed to seeing outside whenever the "stranger" was near. 

It doesnt take him very long to spot it, and when he does, he scurries over and watches it circle lazily overhead before the man he was expecting seems to....simply appear while Jarhead plays with the shimmering blue insect. The patient spots him almost immediately, chirping out a happy greeting when he does. 

_"Clarie!!!"_

__The 'Stranger' chuckles at the nickname. Jarhead always had a fondness for shortening already fairly short words, but Clarity didn't really mind it. He thought it was kind of cute._ _

___"Hey Jar. Happy i could make it back, huh?"_ _ _

____Jarhead answers this by virtually hug-tackling the slightly shorter male, humming happily._ _ _ _

_____"Clarie stayed safe while he was gone, right? Just like Jar told him to?"_ _ _ _ _

_______" 'Course I did. I'd hate to let you down."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jarhead hugs Clarity a little tighter, happy with the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Jar's been safe too, all week he's been away from the Hypnot..hypnotist's evil....uh....um! sword!" _  
Jar struggled to remember what the weapon was called. His main association with it was that it was pointy and sharp, and that was all he was really concerned about.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________.....The things this place did to the patients weren't exactly the best, but Clarity knew there was at most one doctor he could trust that Jarhead also talked about often, and that was the one he called 'Rory'. It seemed like this 'Rory' also got hurt a lot, almost more than Jarhead seemed to, and that seemed to bother the just-under-six-foot man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Clarity wasn't so much concerned with this Rory, he was more worried about Jarhead's own well being. The patient had refused all of the Mercenary's offers of help, claiming....--damn it, again, with that Rory--that the trustworthy doctor had already devised an escape plan for him and his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This irritated Clarity A Little.. they were outside, and the building was quieter than death itself. He didn't see why they couldnt leave now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jarhead frowns at him, and he realizes he must have been making a face. What was he thinking? That was selfish, wanting to leave without any of the people Jarhead considered to be his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He scoffs lightly and takes Jarhead's face in his hands, planting a small kiss on the taller's nose. The little gesture seems to eradicate the patient's worry for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clarity gazes at Jar's face for a long time, taking in all of the details. The little bits of pasta stuck in his hair, the spaghetti sauce that always seemed to be smeared on his face and clothes...one could account this being because he wore a pasta pot as a hat... or well, helmet, he called it. The broad smile that adorned his face whenever he saw Clarity, and likely even when he spoke of him to the other patients....Clarity thought about that smile a lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Somewhere within the hospital, a bell tolls noisily, serving as a cue to any patients that were outside of either their rooms or in the courtyard to return to said rooms. One could suppose it was a curfew bell of sorts, really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jarhead hums discontentedly, and gives Clarity a little squeeze before reluctantly letting go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"that means you have to go, doesn't it...? Come on... i dont want you to get in trouble...." _Clarity reassures the taller male.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Jar doesn't wanna go.....Don't know when he'll see Clarie again...." _the patient protests softly. Clarity gently pulls him down to plant another kiss on his face.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"listen. You have a window, right? I'll visit you there if you arent allowed to leave after that bell. Ok?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jar nods and hesitantly turns back towards the hospital to go back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clarity takes his leave as well, seemingly vanishing in a whisp of greyish-blue smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________♧♧♧_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jarhead trudges back through the building towards his room so he could wait to be called into the mess hall. He could only hope it was Rory and not the hypnotist making the rounds, as the older doctor wasn't very fond of Jar, and would very likely rob him of a meal because of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A harsh knock interrupts his thoughts, and his heart sinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Jarhead." _The crisp, authoritative voiceof the Hypnotist Joseph Desaulniers cuts through the door. Jarhead flinches. Joseph continues speaking.  
_"You Have Been....Remarkably Well-Behaved. Join The Other Patients In The Dining Hall For Dinner." _  
The reward wasn't delivered as such, it was more of a command than what it was intended to be, but Jarhead willingly accepts it anyway, jumping to his feet to flee his room and hurry to join those he deemed his 'friends'.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Sure enough, all four were there; Rory, the Bound, the Smiling Girl Reznik, and the Dancing Lady. Miss Reznik and the Dancing Lady were seated the furthest away, but Jarhead could have cared less about them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He beelines for Binder and Rorschach, where they both had already begun their meals(Jar's favorite, pasta noodles and sauce!) While The Hypnotist monitored them like a hawk at the front of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**"Welcome Back, Jarhead..." _Rorschach says, pushing his empty plate to the center of the table. Binder absently stabs at his half-eaten spaghetti, purring quietly._** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_Jar gives the 'physician' a sharp-toothed grin, and sits at his own paper plate beside him.  
_"hello Rory!! Jar missed Rory since the last Jar saw him!" _he chirps, reaching for his pasta with his hands. Rory cringes almost immediately.___ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**____"is that really...." _the physician states uneasily, watching Jar eat. Binder continues to eat as well, seemingly affixed on the ex-prospector patient, despite his inability to see. Jarhead pays the sightless, yet intent gaze of the blindfolded brunet no mind, and continues to shove handfuls of pasta in his mouth with glee.__ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_____Binder quits eating again, grumbling, though no words come of the noise. Despite this, Rorschach seems to make sense of it._ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**______"Bi..." _  
the brunet across the table growls loudly.  
_"ahem....pardon me..... what's got you so eager, Jarhead? You seem excited about something." _Rorschach inquires.____ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________Jarhead glances at Rory, then vaguely towards the Hypnotist.  
_"can't.......can't say here......tell Rory later?" _The ex-prospector replies warily. Despite the fact Joseph seemed to not be paying attention, all three of them knew damn well he sure was listening.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Rorschach nods silently and continues to watch the patient add new stains to what was already stuck to his clothes. Binder, on the other hand, redirected his focus to the physician himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________It's not long before the Hypnotist rises, seemingly bored of the watch he'd been toying with before. He approaches the table with the girls at it first, ushering them both off the benches and back towards their rooms. Off goes Jarhead's 'helmet'. In goes whats left of his meal. And back on goes the helmet. Rorschach looks on with mild discomfort. The safety-obsessed patient did this every time that this was served._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Rorschach hadnt done anything to stop it, as he was more focused on keeping the patients he was treated like happy, rather than treating them the same way the hypnotist would handle them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Speak of the devil(pun almost intended), the older doctor began to approach the trio's table, already ordering Rorschach to dismiss the other two and return to him. The deep-blue haired man nods and takes Jarhead by the arm as gently as possible to help him leave. Binder, on the other hand, is already on his feet, but makes no effort to leave whatsoever, his eerily specific gaze turned towards Joseph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________The semi-straightjacket bound patient had been in multiple scuffles with the hypnotist, so it was reasonable that he would be wary of the doctor right now. Joseph meets Binder's gaze for a few moments before Rorschach moves towards the brunet, quietly nudging him until he moves. The same thing is done with Binder as was done with Jarhead, and the physician returns to Joseph._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________♧♧♧  
Jarhead didnt want to be in his room. He never really did, he was always either in the kitchen or outside. Indoors it was cold, musty, and too quiet if there wasn't a quarrel in the halls.  
Outdoors it was....still cold, but there was the soft song of the birds to make up for it, along with the fact he could talk to Clarity whenever he was allowed outside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Speaking of the blue clad man, that was why Jarhead had even agreed to go to his room in the first place. Clarity had promised he'd come here this time, just so they could speak a little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________The light in Jar's window starts to fade away into darkness as Jar waits patiently. Soon enough, stars begin to twinkle beyond the barred window.....but still no Clarity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Jarhead continues to sit in the center of his room on the floor, staring at the window. Was Clarity ok? Did Clarie get caught? No, he couldn't have been.... the male was always super careful when visiting Jarhead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________.....oh! Jar's attention is sharply redirected to the window when he spots something flutter past the window, then into the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**___________Almost immediately he hops up onto his feet to attempt to catch the bright blue butterfly that had begun to lazily dip and flit about his room before he notices the face in the window itself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**____________"Clarie!!!" _he squeals gleefully, scampering over to the window, a smile plastered across his face.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**______________"Hey, Jar! Try to keep your voice down, yeah? I dont want us to get caught, . remember?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**________________"oh.... right, right! Jar will be quieter!" _the taller male says, in a more hushed tone.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________________Clarity chuckles softly, sticking his arm through the window. The butterfly settles atop Jarhead's 'helmet', and the patient holds Clarie's hand, interlacing their fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________________Clarity doesnt speak any further, but instead chooses to just hum softly and sway and bounce his and Jarhead's hands. He didnt need to bother with getting tired of standing outside the window, he could just resort to his magic reserves after all....._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________________Their interaction is cut short when a quiet hiss following a set of footsteps and an opening door comes from the room next to Jar's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________________Jarhead immediately lets go of Clarity, eyes widening in fright and scrambling off towards his bed.  
Clarity, having picked up on the hiss and steps as well, quickly retreats, ducking out of the window's view. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**_________________The squabble next door doesn't die, and Jarhead edges over to the window to tell Clarity to leave, almost in tears. And so Clarity complies reluctantly, vanishing once more......_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Storm Before the Calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jar gets in trouble, but comfort's not too far away.

Joseph makes his way down the dimly lit hallway , making his rounds as he did normally, knocking on each patient's door to ensure they were inside as they should be this early in the morning. 

As expected, it seemed everyone was in place. For now, anyway.  
The Hypnotist rounds a corner and disappears. 

The halls remains quiet for what seems like hours, and very well could have been, the only sound being the soft scuffling and sparking sounds from one or two of the rooms. 

Jar quietly opens his door, peeking out and checking the hall to ensure its empty. He had something in mind, but he had to make sure he wasn't going to get caught. 

Good...Not a soul in sight. The almost six-foot patient sidles into the hallway, still carefully glancing around, as if still afraid he might be seen. Theres a distant _click click click _of one of the other doctor-patients traveling through the hall..... judging from from the volume and frequency, it was most likely Miss Violetta, or the Spider Surgeon as Jarhead called her.__

__Jarhead doesn't move for a few seconds. The tapping clicks dont get louder. She must be busy on that end of the hall.... which meant Jarhead could freely explore. He didnt know why the doors werent secured. Then again, he didnt care. It meant he could leave after 'curfew', so long as he didnt get caught._ _

__And so the patient tiptoes through the hallway, towards the kitchen and away from the dining hall, occasionally pausing to listen for footsteps that werent his own._ _

__Cutting across the courtyard and entering a different wing of the hospital, he scurries down yet another set of hallways. Through one of the washrooms. And down another hall, before taking a quick left turn that leads him to where he wants to be._ _

__Once he's finally in the kitchen, he climbs up onto one of the rickety counters to fetch a pot from where they hang overhead.  
Once hes got it, he climbs down, and firmly places the bottom edge against one of the steadier counters, smacking it repeatedly on the harder surface in order to round it out into a helmet. _ _

__He's only deemed it safe to do so because of the fact the Spider Surgeon seemed to be the only one patrolling after Joseph._ _

__For what seems like forever, the only sound seems to be the rhythmic clanging of the pot hitting the countertop. That is, before a warped and echoey giggle reverberates through the kitchen behind Jarhead, causing him to freeze._ _

___"Noooooortoooooon~....!"_ _ _

____A shiver runs through Jarhead's body, and he stumbles away from the equally dissonant voice. He could already feel the fear rising in his chest at the sound of the monochromatic acrobat's voice._ _ _ _

_____"Aaaaawww.....Are you stiiiill scaaared of me, Little Jar~? I dont blame youuu..."_ _ _ _ _

_______"L...Leave Jar alone...." _Jarhead whimpers, now hiding behind the counter, shaking.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Again, the apparition snickers maliciously, floating closer.  
_"Aren't you afraid they'll hear you making all of this noise for a silly little hat, Norton?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"n-no....! J-jar knows its safe-- th-that's why jar is here!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"ooohhhh but what if Jo-Jo is back on patroooool because he noticed someone's not in his roooom after curfeeewww?" _The monochromatic acrobatic apparition taunts Jarhead, knowing full well Joseph was not, in fact, on his way at the moment.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jarhead nervously clutches the handle of the pot he'd been mutilating.  
_"he's not! Jar is being safe-- jar has to make these,,,,, wants others to be safe too--" _he protests, getting a little louder simply out of fright.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The specter scoffs, sneering down at Jarhead as the once more invade the patient's space, now hovering upside down before him.  
_"What A Childish State Of Mind.....you dolt, who is that even for?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Clari..... Clari needs one.... Smiley Girl already has one.... The Bound wont take one....Neither will the Dancer..... and Rory wont take one either.... Clari will take it...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"he may be real, but the one you're seeing isn't. you're hallucinating him, he isn't here. the Clarity you think you're seeing here, you arent."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This seems to throw Jarhead into an even deeper distress. He shakes his head again.  
Thats not right, it cant be. He can touch him! He's given Clari a hat before, and it disappeared with him the last time he left. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"leave Jar alone.... why bother him..... why hurt when Jar cant defend words...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________"because it's amusing. I'm not even real, yknow. you're doing this to yourself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Jarhead frantically attempts to ignore him by resuming in mutilating the pot. A risky move, but it drowns out the acrobat's voice from across the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"if I yelled for joseph, you think he'd hear me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He might. He might not.  
**Whang. Clunk. Bang. Clunk. Whang.**  
Steadily smacking the pot against the floor.  
_"Wont hear you...."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"you're making an awful lot of noise." _  
The specter reminds him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Hesitating.  
_"....not time for rounds yet.... office is far.... dont think he can hear that far.....?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The Fool's Heart knows that Joseph can't hear him. Jar knows that, too, but the somewhat self-aware phantom yells just to freak jarhead out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________"joseeeeph! joooooooseeeph! he's being baaad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The patient immediately grows panicked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"No!! No no no!! Be quiet!!" _  
He scrambles to his feet and over to the acrobat in an attempt to quiet him, but the delusion simply glides away and calls for the Hypnotist a third time.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Jarhead looks around frantically, in tears, as he continues to try and tell The Fool to be quiet, his voice unfortunately rising with each attempt. He's going to get caught, but The Fool won't be quiet, how does he get him to be quiet...?!  
He'd look for a place to hide again but that sadly hasnt crossed his mind a second time yet... _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________And sure enough, very distant footsteps can be heard down the hall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Jarhead, already in a state of panic, backs into an open cabinet, causing an array of dishes to come crashing down over him.  
The footsteps speed up slightly, and Jarhead whimpers, cowering in the corner. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The Fool's Heart gives another distorted laugh, dematerializing as both Jarhead's vision fades into a series of caves and tunnels, and Joseph appears in the doorway.  
Jar wails in dismay and despair as the doctor attempts to drag him out of the room. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He kicks and screams and flails, but Joseph doesnt loosen his hold on the hyperventilating man, his grip on the pasta-ridden man like a vise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Jarhead's voice echoes down the hall, but no one answers or tries to help him. Anyone who would want to knows better than to do so when Joseph was around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The patient is unceremoniously tossed into his room again, left to cower under the elevated bed while the hallucinations raged around him. The door slams shut with a deafening THUD. He was lucky this was the only force joseph was using today. He's received far worse punishments in the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________The cries eventually fade into soft whimpers of fright, before the shivering and hatless Jarhead falls into a restless and fitful sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Hours of silence pass, only occasionally interrupted by the patient in the neighboring room mewling softly to the stuffed owl he held so dear.  
The little light that was received from outdoors fades into a pitch-black emptiness before something disturbs it.  
A light, by the window, softly flickering somewhat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________A voice whispers into the dark room.  
_"Jar...? Jar are you in there...?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________That was enough to wake him. The pleasantly familiar voice, calling his name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Clarie!!" _  
Jarhead scrambles out from under the bed m suspended from the wall to hurry over to the window.  
Sure enough, the warm smile on the face of his blue clad friend was there. Clarity gently floats by the window, a little closer, and sticks his arm through the bars to hold Jarhead's hand once more.  
The patient wipes away any stray tears that might still remain on his face before grabbing Clarie's outstretched hand. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Clarity frowns lightly.  
_"is everything okay....?"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"Jar is... Jar is okay-- was just... just a little sad...." _the patient mumbles softly, gently squeezing Clarity's hand.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"What made you sad...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________Jarhead contemplates the answer.  
_"Missed Clarie...." _Is what he settles for.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________"I missed you too, Jar..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________The patient looked like he needed a hug, but Clarity couldnt give him that from here. Not from outside.  
Unless he broke the one rule he usually kept. Stay outside. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________Jar lets go of Clarity's hand, though not abruptly. It more just..... slips out. He had started crying again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________________A pair of blue clad arms wrap around the pasta-ridden man, and his crying hiccups._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________"Clarie.... Clarie inside......?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________"You looked like you needed a hug. You know i cant just sit and let you cry...." _Clarie explains, rubbing small circles into Jarhead's back as the taller male clings to him.  
Jar's only response is a small whine as he flops down on the floor, now sitting with his friend still in his arms.  
The butterfly that normally accompanied Clarity settles on Jar's hatless head. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________"Are you sure everything's alright...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Jar nods, mutely continuing to hold Clarie and cry, gently rocking back and forth. He was just happy clarie would be able to stay this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________After a while, clarie moves, releasing jarhead, who lies down with his head in the other's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________________Jarhead yawns, curling up into a ball, his head still in Clarity's lap. The blue-clad male gently plays with whatever bits of Jarhead's hair that arent stuck together by dried sauce, and the patient starts to drift off. This brings a small little smile to Clarity's face again, and he leans down to give Jar a kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________"Love You, Jar....Sweet Dreams." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Message And Predicament.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jar wakes up in a strange place. Someone tells him something important, and Clarity gets stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my god not the bold again

Jar stands. Where is he......his room? Its empty.... where is the bed? Where did Clarie go? 

Half of the room is shrouded in an empty darkness, two figures sitting just within sight, their backs to Jarhead himself.  
One the patient recognizes all too well, sitting on the left, momochromatic, with silver edges, its back to the patient.  
The other is not as familiar, sitting on the right, dressed in green and black, and toying with a knife of a strange shape and size. 

Hesitantly, Jar steps towards the least familiar of the two.  
_".........hello...?"_

__The hooded figure pauses in sharpening the knife on the block resting before him._ _

__**"You Don't Belong Here." **his voice is deep, deeper than Clarity's gentle lilt. It's almost comparable to a growl.**** _ _

__****_"where is..... here?"_ ** ** _ _

__****__**"Does It Matter?"** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****_"this isn't home..."_ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__**"You're Right. It Isn't. But Neither Is That Hospital."** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****_"Hospital is....all jar knows, though...."_ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__**"Just 'Cause It's All You Know Doesn't Mean You Belong There." ******_ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__**** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****Jarhead frowns, stepping towards the figure again.  
_"who......who are.....?"_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__**"Who I Am Isn't Important. I Know You. Better Than You Think. I Could Help You If You Let Me. That's All That Matters."** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****Jarhead frowns.  
_"Better than....Jar thinks.....? But Green isnt Clarity...."_** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__**"You Cant Always Believe What You See Jar." ******_ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__**** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__****Somewhere in the distance the soft clicking of claws can once more be heard, but theres only one pair this time around.** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__******"Time Is Almost Up. Spend It Wisely, Jar. He Loves You. WE Love You. Be Safe."** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********Jar's surroundings begin to fade, and the clicking comes closer, a voice whispering in Jarhead's ear.** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_"Jar.....Jar wake up. Someone's coming--- wake up--!"_ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********__The patient twitches in his sleep before sitting up. A soft hiss sounds at the door, and Jarhead scrambles to his feet, hastily ushering Clarity into a corner before scurrying back into the middle of the room and sitting, just as the door swings open, not a moment before a lizardlike, crystal ridden figure bursts in to snatch up the patient.  
Crystalline only came to get patients when it was time for their 'treatments', and knowing Cunning Smile's, most of it wasn't going to be fun. _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********__Jarhead fidgets and squirms in the Reptilian's claws, before eventually quitting his struggles, and Crystalline exits the room, door slamming behind him._ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********__Clarity edges away from the wall. Well....he couldn't leave now. His powers didn't work in the day time. The butterfly that usually floated around him had turned into bright blue paper origami in the sun. Seemed he was stuck here until nightfall....which had its ups and downs. He'd be with Jar more today, but he'd definitely have to stay out of sight if anyone else came in. He.... _thinks _he has enough reserved energy to turn and stay invisible to everyone except or including jar, but thats the most he can do.___ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********____So all he can do is wait._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********____Not much noise can be heard, save for the quiet mewling next door and the distant wails of pain that sent a chill and spikes of anger through Clarity's body. He knew those cries were Jar's._ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********____Something softly clatters down the hall, and clarity skitters away from the door just as something far larger skitters by, in an almost spiderlike fashion. Whatev--- _who _ever it was, seemed to be in a hurry. Clarity wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.___ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______After a while, the noise fades, and clarity goes back to the little window in the door._ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______The mewling in the room over continues, only stopping when a set of light footsteps stop outside of, then carefully open the respective door. Soft murmuring can barely be heard._ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______Not too soon after, Jar's door is opened again, and the patient is once more tossed in without caution._ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______Jar lies still for a moment or two, before the door slams shut and he tries to sit up, trembling. Clarity hurries over, worry written across his face.  
_"Jar....! Jar are you alright?"__ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********________Jar whimpers in pain. His whole body hurts, all the way down to the bone. He almost doesn't register Clarity had even spoken, but when it does process, he looks up allowing the blue-clad male to help him sit up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_________"J....Jar thinks so......hurts a lot, but Jar thinks he'll be okay......" _his voice is hoarse from crying and yelling, but he acts like it's not.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********___________"You poor thing..... what did they do to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_____________"Chaiiir ....." _Jar whines. _"Shock... an' sparks...."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********________________Clarity's expression goes from worry to horror in a matter of seconds.  
_"They WHAT???! That's not okay at all---"__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********__________________Jar interrupts him before Clarity can go on a rant about the hospital again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********___________________"I'ssokay........Clarity help Jar escape....later........with Rory and the Bound.......All that matters. Someday.....Jar will be free, and Jar can go home with Clarie.....!" _He chirps, already brightening. Clarity's heart aches. Jarhead was so hopeful it hurt sometimes.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********____________________Gently, he pulls the patient closer, into a hug, resting his head on Jar's shoulder. Jarhead's breathing is raspy, slightly labored, but it's steady enough that it doesn't worry Clarity any further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_____________________"waaahh...... Clarieee....Jar's tired....wanna nap...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______________________Of course, Clarity obliges, shifting Jarhead so the patient's head rested in his lap, running his fingers through Jar's hair again as the taller man curled up into a ball, quickly falling asleep once more.  
This nap is a lot longer, and night falls a few hours after Jarhead's eyes close. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______________________The moon hangs full in the window, and Clarity gazes out at it, almost mournfully. He wanted to show Jar so much when the patient was no longer in this horrible place. But he would have to wait. The Sky and the others Clarity Knew, also Loved, would have to wait.  
He leans down to plant another kiss on Jar's forehead. Jar makes a happy little noise in his sleep, and that allows the ghost of a smile to pass over Clarity's face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********______________________Another couple of hours pass, and the sky lightens once more as Jar stirs slightly.  
Just in time....  
_"Jar....i have to go now..... try to be safe now, okay?" _  
Jar whimpers in protest, clinging to clarity and crying a little.  
_"jar doesnt want clarie to goooo....."____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********___________________________"I Know, I Know....But this time i have to....." _  
Clarity pulls himself away from jar and stands. Jar head sits up, sniffling.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_____________________________"Bye byeee........." _The patient whimpers before he blinks, and his friend is gone once more. The skittering from before is back, and someone taps on his door, chittering softly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_______________________________"jaaaar......come hhheeere......" _a rattly, somewhat feminine voice calls quietly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********_________________________________"the Rorssschachhh wantsss to ssee youu...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _

__****__****__****__****__****__********__________________________________Jar slowly rises to his feet, brushing away his tears before he opens the door. The Spider Surgeon, as Jar called her, lay waiting patiently for him, fidgeting with her claws.  
Once she spots him, she scuttles down the hall towards the room that Rory was kept in, the door in which Jarhead delivers a quiet, cautious knock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _ ** ** _ _


End file.
